1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation, and particularly to a heat dissipation device and an electronic apparatus using the heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as laptop computers often present a thin profile, such that interior space is very limited. Even so, the electronic device is called upon to house numerous electronic components, which results in considerable heat generated during operation. The heat frequently accumulates on a casing of the electronic device rather than being dissipated efficiently. The external surface of the electronic device can thus reach temperatures which are uncomfortable or even hazardous to a user.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the limitations described.